Dear In he Headlights
by JOKERgirl98
Summary: Alfred invites Arthur to stay at his house for the world meeting since hotels are overpriced in New York. Will he finally show his true feelings or end up being a Deer in the headlights? Songfic This is my first fanfiction so please review :3 UkUS/UsUk rated T because of cursing and well you'll find out! :3


A Deer In The Headlights

Arthur was staying at Alfred's house one day since the price of hotels had gone up in America, and since the World meeting would be held in New York Alfred invited (more like offered and then kidnapped, Arthur thought) him to his apartment. Arthur was unpacking for the long two and a half weeks ahead of him. Suddenly heard a noise. He walked to the room next to his.

"Al?" Arthur called. He heard the American jump ,and hit something on the otherside of the door. "Fu-," he heard Alfred start to yell, but he shooshed himself. He knew how Arthur felt about him cursing. "You're not cursing are you?" Arthur called warningly through the door. "Of course not!" Alfred said annoyed. _Still treats me like a child_. Alfred thought to himself. "You do realized I'm 19, right?" Alfred said opening the door. " That's no excuse to curse like a sailor!" Arthur shot back. "You do!" Alfred shot back twice as fast. "Well, I'm older-," "By Four years, 'sides didn't you say that's no excuse?" Alfred said smirking triumphantly. "Whatever. What did you hit?" Arthur said changing the subject. He knew Alfred had won this time. "Oh, well, I was looking for my other shoe,and when you called my name I jumped hitting my head on the bottom of my bed," He said looking down. Alfred wasn't looking down because he was pouting, no, it was because a blush was slowly creeping across his face. Arthur pulled Alfred's head closer to inspect it. "There's a slight bump, I'll go get you some ice," Arthur said turning towards the kitchen. "N-no! I mean, I can get it you don't have to..." Alfred trailed off. Arthur got him the ice anyway. Arthur also made Alfred lay on the couch.

Alfred hated being in his care like a child. Why couldn't Alfred take care of him every once in a while? Alfred felt his face. He decided to do an experiment. He thought about Arthur, and felt his face grow warmer the more he thought about him. Alfred decide he would show his feelings to Arthur in the 2 and a half weeks he had him over. This was his chance.

After the meeting the next day, Alfred decided to hold Arthur's breifcase for him. "I can hold that for you," Alfred said looking across the parking lot. "Oh, No thanks," Arthur said slightly puzzled. "Here," Alfred said reaching for the case. Arthur smacked his hand away. "I said, no thank you," Arthur said firmly. Suddenly he felt his chest grow heavy, and his face grow warm. Why? Alfred picked up his pace. Even though he knew he had to drive Arthur back to his apartment. What's with me today? Both of them thought to themselves.

_I met a girl in the parking lot. And all I did was say hello. Her pepperspray made it rather hard, for me to walk her home._

"_But I guess that's the way it goes.._." Alfred thought to himself.

Alfred wasn't really sure how long he's liked Arthur more than a friend, but he knew that he was tired of keeping it to himself. _What if he doesn't feel the same way...That would suck!_  
Tell me again, was it love at first sight? When I walked by,and you caught my eye. Didn't you know love could shine this bright? Well, smile because you're a deer in the headlights.  
Later that evening Arthur sat on the couch, got out his laptop ,and searched 'Symptoms of love'. He felt stupid searching the internet for something like this. He knew he loved Alfred, but he didn't know if he loved him that way. He searched various websites until he came to a conclusion. As if on que, Alfred appeared behind Arthur. "What are you searching?" He whispered hottly on Arthur's ear. Arthur's face must've blushed 50 shades of red, and he froze. He was unable to look at him.

_Met a girl with a graceful charm. But when beauty met the beast he froze.._.

"Ha! I got you this time!...Arthur?..." Alfred thought he must've scared Arthur good. Alfred leaned over his shoulder, trying to get a better look at what was on Arthur's laptop. "Symptom's of-" Alfred read aloud. Arthur closed his laptop before he could finish. "Q-Quit being a nosy parker!" Arthur stuttered, facing Alfred. They caught the other's gazes. Arthur leaned forward attempting to close the small gap between them. Arthur's lips lightly grazed Alfred's own until Alfred roughly pushed Arthur away. Arthur fell back on the couch. He looked up, and saw Alfred's face was red. He looked like he was on the verge of tears. "What the hell?!... W-what was t-that?!" Alfred loudly whispered to himself and Arthur. "Alfred I- I didn't mean to! I just-" Arthur gave up trying. He knew Alfred was going to hate him. He blew it.  
Got the sense I was not her type by the black eye and bloody nose...

_"But I guess that's the way it goes,_" Arthur thought to himself.

Alfred looked at the clock. 12:10 am flashed excitingly across the clock's face. It had been about 5 hours since the 'sorta-kiss'. Alfred had also been locked in his room for about 5 hours. He wasn't able to sleep or face Arthur after what happened. It's not that he didn't want the kiss, he was just too shocked and startled to accept it. His mind was whirling around a 100 miles a minute._ Does that mean he loves me? What if he was just checking my head for a fever...Maybe I should've kissed back... I really want the kiss now... What am I saying!? He said he didn't mean to! I just took it the wrong way... Yeah, we're both guys anyway. Boss always says not to get to attached because relations between countries could change in seconds..._ This thought process continued for another 15 minutes until finally Alfred fell asleep, oblivious to the light sobbing in the other room next to his.

_Tell me again, was it love at first sight? When I walked by,and you caught my eye. Didn't you know love could shine this bright? Well, smile because you're a deer in the headlights._

That night Alfred dreamed about Arthur. He dreamed several scenarios that all ended the same way. He got a kiss. Alfred woke up the next morning blushing madly.  
He got out of bed, gathered some clothes, and walked to the bathroom. Once out of the shower he went to the kitchen. He saw Arthur sitting at the table with a cup of tea. Arthur blushed looking up at Alfred. His hair was wet, and he wasn't wearing a shirt. Bloody hell... Arthur thought to himself. He did admit Alfred was good looking, but he knew that Alfred didn't return his feelings. He just wished for Alfred to talk to him again, smile, or look at him like he was still important.

_It's suffocating to say, but your mystique takes my breath away. So give me a smile or give me a sneer 'cause I'm trying to guess here..._

Alfred noticed he forgot a shirt, and blushed to match Arthur's. He noticed Arthur staring making him more conscious. Despite this he wanted to test something. He walked over to Arthur not listening to the feeling inside him telling him to run away. "I'm not mad at you..."Alfred said pulling Arthur into a hug. Arthur's face hurt from his blushing, but he hugged back. "Thank you...," He whispered. "Do you like me?" Alfred asked like a shy lovestruck school girl confessing to her crush. "...You're honestly a deer in the headlights," Arthur sighed. "That reminds me... Stay here..." he smirked running back to his room.  
He returned with a shirt and sunglasses on and began half singing and half talking. "Tell me again was it love at first sight? When I walked by and you caught my eye. Didn't you know l-lo-..." He choked on the lyrics. He saw Arthur's suprised expression. His gaze said 'Well, what are you waiting for? Say it!' Arthur knew what song he was singing, but he had to; needed to hear Alfred say the L word. "...l-Love could shine this bright? I'm sorry I ever tried, dear in the headlights..." he said/sang. "Tell me again was it love at first sight? When I walked by and you caught my eye. Didn't you know love could shine this bright?" Arthur continued with Alfred.

"If love was a game you would never play nice!" Alfred sang playfully getting in Arthur's face.

"If love was a beam you'd be blind in both eyes!" Arthur retorted doing the same.

"Put your sunglasses on 'cause you a deer in the headlights!" they both sang.

"You're the deer in the headlights," they both whispered running out of breath. Somehow they danced their way to the living room and collasped on the couch. Arthur leaned towards Alfred once again, but stopped. "Your not going to push me away this time are you?" "Not this time..." Arthur closed the gap between them. Alfred didn't know what to do. So he closed his eyes like Arthur did. Arthur deepened the kiss making Alfred more flustered and squeeze his eyes shut.

When they finally pulled apart Alfred's face blushed harshly and he put a hand over his mouth. "What is it? Did I bite you?" Arthur said panting. "Holy shit!, th-that was my first kiss..." Alfred admitted. "Really? I thought you seemed a little flustered... "Arthur chuckled. He smirked at the american's blushing face. _How cute. I could get used to that face._ "You're a jerk, you know that?" Alfred said pouting. "Am not, I was just happy to be your first. Plus I'll let you have a redo," Arthur said leaning in again removing Alfreds sunglasses and real glasses. This time Alfred also let his tongue roam around, but it was over powered by the Brits own more experienced one.

"I wonder why America and Britain are late today?" Feliciano said. "I don't know, hopefully its not bad" Matthew said concerned. "Don't worry they will be fine once we get there...Hey do you know why Kiku sent me with a camera?" Feliciano asked puzzled. "No idea," Matthew said also puzzled. Feliciano burst through the door of America's apartment. He and Matthew quickly froze upon inspecting the scene in front of them. Arthur and Alfred froze as well. Like a paused movie, Arthur's tongue was still in Alfred's mouth and Alfred's hand up Arthur's white button up shirt.  
"What the fuck!" Matthew yelled.  
"Sorry to drop by while you make-out, but Lugwig is wondering and I quote 'Where the fucking hell are America and Britain?', Feliciano said snapping a picture for Japan. Now he knew what the camera was for.

Both pulled apart blushing. "R-right. We're on our way..." Arthur said embarressed. Matthew looked at both of them. "I'll start walking back now," Matthew said heading for the door. "Matthew, wait for me! We need to catch up!" Alfred called after him. "You don't fucking say?! Please wipe Arthur's spit off your face," Matthew said. Alfred did blushing.

Once they all started walking back to the meeting which was held in another building closer to Alfred's apartment, Matthew kept saying how much Alfred's boss'll be pissed when he finds out Al's gay. Alfred blew it off, and said "He's a deer in the headlights," motioning to Arthur. Who grinned back at him. Matthew still upset, only stopped talking and walked in silence.

_You're the deer in the headlights~_  
END


End file.
